


The Monster

by leviya



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Tent Sex, ZEVI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviya/pseuds/leviya
Summary: Zeke will die by Levis hand. Nothing will change that. Not even spending the night together





	The Monster

He is the one who killed the most important person in the world. He killed him and his idea. Without his ideals the world will shatter. He is responsible for all the pain and heartache. Zeke Jäger. Blonde. Blue eyes. Tall. A monster. The killer of all hope.  
The taker of souls. Talks about rescuing human kind, but all that was coming out of his filthy mouth were lies.  
Levi stared into the fire. His eyes hurt. He couldn't bring himself to blink. The man sitting across was smart. In the blink of an eye he could escape, could set the world on fire and watch it burn, could live a thousand years and bring only pain and despair. Levi was sure of that. Once he would close his eyes, Zeke would flee. But there was no place for him to go. No place where Levi couldn't find him.

Levi caught himself thinking about that it didn't matter that so many people died by Zekes hand, if only one man survived. Erwin. He never said his name since that day. Impossible. He had replayed the scenario of Zekes death, the payment, oh so many times. Cut open his chest, see the pulsing flesh inside, rip it out, rip it out until he's empty. But than another thought: does he deserve to die? Isn't death just a little too mercyfull for the traitor? Let him live. Let him suffer. Let's see how long he will cling to life.

The sun was long gone. It was dark now. Only his silluette visable. All Levi needed. His senses hightened. A wolf waiting for it's prey to move. But it wasn't time to hunt. It was time to wait. 

„How was he?“

Levi felt caught. Suddenly he felt weirdly aware of his being. He must have been starring at the man. Levi waited. No answer just yet. Who was he talking about?

„The commander. How was he?“

This question felt like a dagger making its way through Levis heart but it was not enough to set him off. He remained calm. The pretended calm people used to point out. Levi Ackerman, the small but strongest soldier, always composed, always ready to comply. Pretended strength. Levi was dying constantly. Loosing his family and dear friends had made him bitter. Or was he before?  
„He was all you can never be...“

Zeke smiled an unhappy smile and grabbed his cup, taking a sip. „That's a lot.“

The fire has gotten quiet but the air was still burning. The blonde hair should burn. It should vanish as much as the tall figure that was Zekes flesh and blood. No need to leave any trace of existence in this world when you're Zeke Jäger. „A pity he had to die so early. We could have been friends.“

The wolf bit his lip. It was enough now. Levi flew over the hot fireplace, knocking down Zeke as he did. Both hitting the ground hard. It didn't matter, the monster could heal. „Never. Never would Erwin be your friend.“

He said the name. Hearing his own voice, raging with fury, trembling with fear saying Erwins name like that was making him feel volnurable. Zeke noticed: „Was that what you needed? Saying his name again?“. Zekes voice sounded mocking though he didn't intended to. He raised a hand, waiting for Levi to take it. Offer support he could never give. Levi starred into the nothing. Lost in sadness and heartache. 

„Being you...It must be hard being you. With everyone expecting you to be invincible.“

His words sounded familiar. Not quite something Erwin would have said but calming nontheless. There was truth in his words, there was, but Levi could never take it. If it wasn't for him Erwin would still be there, close to him. A moment Levi thought about taking Zekes hand. Squeezing it a bit, feeling the warmth, the life in it. He decided not to do it. 

Zeke looked dissapointed. „It's late. If you allow I would like to lay down and get some sleep. Not that we have anything interesting to do tomorrow...or the day after or the...“ He was interrupted by Levis annoyed voice: „Do you ever shut up?“

Another smile. This time a bit warmer. Levi got to his feet. Don't give him any freedom, or he will kill you and even more of your comrades. The ones left. 

The moon hang high above them, surrounded by stars shining bright. A light breeze flew around the two men who hated each other, but were destined to spend another night together. It was somehow funny to Levi that he had to share a bed with the man he despised most in this world. He didn't like sharing a bed with anyone. Not even Erwin. Not Hanji or Mike. Alone was better. But he obeyed the order. He obeyed the order of the commander and he would keep his promise.  
They walked for minutes that felt like hours.

-

There had three tends in total. They could have used more, but there was no time. Zeke and Levi shared a tend, while a small group of soldiers stood outside, keeping watch. After eight hours Levi would come out of the tend and tell them to go and rest.  
In these eight hours he would sit inside sharpening his blade, painfully slow, watching Zeke from the corner of his eye. He couldn't deny that even the devil looked peaceful in his sleep. If he could he would slit his throat and listen to the sound of coughing and drowning in his own blood. The blood Zeke thought as precious. It was simply blood for Levi. He had seen so much of it, it lost any meaning.  
Sometimes Zeke would turn around, mumbling words before falling back into a deep dream. And sometimes, Levi would never tell anyone or even admit it to himself, he would lay down next to Zeke. He would watch his chest move, would watch his relaxed face, and he would be reminded of one man. There was only one man. 

This night, when Levi was sure that the other man was asleep, he dared to move closer. Quiet. Not to wake the beast.  
He carefully sat down, facing the wall, pretending to be calm. In reality his blood was boiling. Being so close to the thread made him feel excited. It was somehow addicting. If he could, he would abuse his power and make Zeke do unspeakable things. Disgusting, intimidating things. Strip him naked and spread his legs wide. Tease his chest with his blade. Make him say aweful things, make him beg. He would make a nice toy.

And when Levi finally turned around, smiling because of his improper thoughts, he found blue eyes watching him. A moment of silence. „Are you finally comming to bed?“

How dare he ask a question like this? How dare he talk? Breath? Levi should cut out his tongue. But he was always holding back. Thoughts always remaind 'shoulds'.

Suddenly Zekes hand was on Levis shoulder, massaging it slowly. And somehow Levi couldn't stop him. The sensation of touch became so foreing and Levi thought he'd forgotten all about it. What a beautiful, strong touch. The hand moved lower and lower, drawing stories on his back. Levi closed his eyes. Taking in the sweetness of the moment. He should hate himself for liking it. Should. Just a thought.  
Zeke didn't dare to stop, but had to stop himself from moving further. Without warning Levi spun around, facing him now. Blue meeting grey. And there was some kind of attraction in the deep, cold orbs of his eyes. Levi adored this colour. Blue was the sky, blue the water, blue the calm, blue his heart. „I am sorry I hurt you“ said Zeke. 

„How could someone like you hurt me?“

Both knew he did hurt him. More than anyone ever did. They silently agreed to it. The hand stopped moving and felt painful on Levis back now. The fabric of his shirt felt heavy and unnecessary. He wanted to get rid of it. As if Zeke could read his mind, he moved forward, placing himself behind Levi, tugging at his shirt. „Get it off now.“. His voice sounded like a kind order. But Levi didn't reply to kind orders. He let Zeke do it himself.  
Moments later the shirt was on the floor. Dirty now; Levi will have to wash it afterwards. Afterwards meaning after they slept together. Kenny taught Levi how it works. Two grown ups, undressing each other, sharing kisses, sometimes more, they enter each others bodies and become one for a short period of time. Then they part. Sometimes they stay together a little longer, sometimes they never see each other again. When he had sex with Erwin he would let him rest in his arms. He would kiss his forhead and than tell him how much he needed him. Levi was never intimate with anyone else but Erwin. He wondered what Zeke was thinking.  
Two strong arms wrapped around his chest from behind, pressing Levi against a hairy chest. A calming position. Zekes lips pressed gently against his ear. Whispering sweet words.

Was he trying to be kind? Or was that just how he was in a sitauation like this? Or was he playing a nice little game, tricking Levi into believing that he was kind? 

„You smell of sweat Corporal...“

Levi turned his head slightly. Watching him. „Didn't have the time to take a proper shower.“

„I don't mind at all...“

Levi minded. He felt dirty and Zeke pointing out his smell made him feel even worse. He would take the longest shower after this. The monster turned Levi around; eyes starring into another, breath comming in short hisses. When was the last time he felt this excited? 

Zekes lips were on Levis, kissing him roughly, as if he was waiting for it for too long. His left hand grabbed Levis head, pulling him down, never leaving his mouth. The blonde positioned himself over Levi. His towering hight frightened Levi, but he remained calm. He knew Zeke could read people well. He has seen Levi act countless times.  
He suddelny felt a strong knee parting his legs. Eyes remained open. Starring into nothing. The beasts power felt overwhelming and Levi felt weak for the first time in a hundret years. If he could only be weak for one time.

-

Naked, as just being born there were on top on each other, moving and panting in union. Levi held on to the blonde hair. Silky, clean hair, smelling of roses. Levi hated his romanticized thoughts. In a sitauation like this is was so easy to forget that this man, this monster was responsible for so much death and pain.  
But Levi didn't feel pain. He felt sore where they were connected. It was the best feeling he had ever since Erwin. And even though he wished him to be back and by his side, he coulnd't lie to himself that Zeke felt incredible. Thick and rough with a devils voice, grunting and moaning into Levis shoulder, thrusting as hard and deep as possible.  
Levi wrapped his legs around him, holding him close. He can never leave.  
„Don't ever leave.“

He hated himself for the blink of an eye. Than smiled to himself as Zeke came inside with a feral groal. He collapsed on top of Levi, Breathing heavy and strong. Levi felt empty again. It was a fleeting happyness. Without any comment Zeke got up, walking slowly towards his clothes. His hair was wet and his face red, still overwhelmed by the crime they commited. Ecstasy.

„Hey. What are you doing?“ Levi asked.

„Getting dressed, I figured you don't want to talk about it.“

Levi looked away. Sad. Dissapointed even. „You heard me...“

A cheeky smile formed on Zekes lips: „Don't ever leave? You said.“

The bastard was mocking. Smiling to himself while Levi felt the urge to rip him to pieces again. He was still on the bed, legs spread. Feeling Zekes hot liquid dripping out of him. Feeling spend and freezing cold. „So you want me to stay?“

„Yes...“

Zekes grin was unbarable. He walked towards Levi, still naked. His cock bouncing from one side to the other. A funny view. He layed down next to Levi. „I will kill you someday.“

„Yes you will, and until than let me be by your side.“

They fell asleep in each others arms, both content for the first time in years.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read. English is not my native language.
> 
> I adore comments so let me know what you think


End file.
